The Hunters Godly Guardian
by Demititan28
Summary: His life in ruins and a dark force rising Percy Jackson soon discovers the Fourteen Guardians, a group that protect each god/goddess with their lifes. Percy, who had asked for death, recieved the title as guardian of the hunt. A fifteenth guardian! The hunters and Artemis may dislike him at first but they soon see the true Percy, their guardian! Love may soon enter his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunters Godly Guardian**

**Chapter 1**

**I**

_Percy_

Remind me again why I'm fighting an army of monsters on a loose ledge of rock while dodging stalactites falling from the caverns roof and almost getting scorched to death by the boiling pit of lava below me!

Well its for a girl, but not any girl, the best girl _ever_. And she's my girlfriend, kind of ironic huh, that I'm fighting for the girl I love while she is probably wrapped up warm and fuzzy in her blankets, oblivious to the life threatening task her mother forced me to do _just_ so I could marry her.

I ducked a sword swing from a dracene and managed to stab a cyclops before cutting about seven skeleton heads off. A Laistrygonian giant tried to pound me into the earth with his club before I got lucky and a boulder slammed into his head. Three cheers for the boulders.

I didn't know how many monsters had fallen to Riptide but I felt as though I had only made a minor blip in the armies ranks. I quickly ducked and knocked an empouse's legs from under her. I was about to swing at another dracene when I saw that it had been reduced to ashes before I even touched it.

I looked just beyond the pile of monster remains and saw a golden warrior wielding dual blades with another golden warrior wielding a spear behind him.

The first warrior looked at me and began to speak while simultaneously stabbing a empouse in the chest " You are the mortal demigod Percy Jackson I presume. Well hello then, I am one of the Fourteen Warriors of Olympus. Athena sent my brother and I to aid you against this army considering that even the war god Ares wouldn't be able to fight this long. So lets get down to blowing up monsters!"

I now noticed that at the bottom of the blades hilt was a chain leading up into the armor. Swinging his blades in an X shaped pattern with the chains, about fifty monsters were sliced in half. With a flick of the warriors wrists the blades returned to his grasp.

I quickly joined the battle fighting monsters left and right, but this time I had renewed hope. The second warrior moved like Athena, analyzing his foes instantly before using his spear in a way that would take down the enemy in less than a second.

I ducked, swung, dodged, and slashed through the wall of endless monsters using every trick in the book and even going beyond. I fought for about five minutes blindly before finally realizing that all the monsters had been destroyed and that the two warriors were staring at me like I was insane.

I quickly composed myself and met the two's gazes equally. The warriors walked forward and the second spoke "Percy Jackson. That name has been one of the Warriors favorite topics. The legendary hero that just doesn't seem to fall. You live up well to your reputation, congratulations."

I merely nodded unsure of what to say next. The first then began to speak "Athena has prepared your next challenge, and I'll say to you as warrior to warrior that its tough. But before you go the Warriors wanted to give you a gift."

He pulled out a medieval looking blade which quickly changed into an exact replica of Riptide. The second began to explain what it was "The blade has been one of the most important treasures of the Fourteen. It has toppled civilizations. Its name is Demonlight; forged by the dreaded Demons and infused with the power of the Fourteen. It is a fitting twin for Riptide, blade of heroes and horrors; at least, that's what we call Riptide. By the way, if you want to you can wield both with chains. All you need to do is imagine using the chains and voila, their there. When you want to get rid of them do the same thing. Good luck half-god."

The first handed the blade to me before disappearing with his brother in an inferno of gold light; though not like the gods which burns you up. Demonlight felt incredible, shuddering with power. The grip was excellent, a perfect fit. I really like those warrior guys.

I realized that I had no idea how to carry it, it hadn't come with a sheath or instructions after all. I spent about a minute trying to figure it out when my finger accidentally hit an indention at the bottom of the sword and it shrank into a click pen.

"Sweet." I said while grinning like an idiot. I now had two twin blades with the power of fourteen great warriors, at least that's what I guess from seeing two of them fight.

I pocketed it in my left pocket and headed out of the cave and back out into the fresh air. I stumbled down to an outcropping where Blackjack, who had accompanied me on my quest, was waiting.

_Yo boss. Some golden dude gave me sugar cubes. I hope we meet them again. So boss where we goin' next? And are there any apples there?_ called out Blackjack who was flapping his wings rapidly probably because he was on a sugar high.

"Calm down Blackjack," I said "We'll probably meet them again and we'll find out where we are going when Athena arrives."

Right on queue Athena flashed in front of me. "Lady Athena." I bowed as she regarded me with her cold, stormy gray eyes.

"Perseus," she replied in a cool neutral tone "I hear that the warriors I sent aided you. Good. They said that you handled the army quite well, and the warriors rarely lie. Your next task is to kill a specific creature and then make it back to Camp Half-Blood after I increase your scent tenfold. We're near Mt. Tamalpais anyway so head over there and the hesperides will tell you what your mission is."

"Thank you, Lady Athena." I said, straightening from my bow and returning her gaze equally.

She glared at me and I saw a slight twitch of her hand as though she was thinking about putting a spear through my chest.

"I doubt it would be very _wise_ Athena to attack me now. Not only would you break an Ancient Law but you would also have my father on your case, though some Olympians may encourage you." I stated leaving her with a shocked, yet still angry, expression on her face.

She then flashed away with a final glare, leaving me with a sugar mad Pegasus, a near impossible task before me, and a pissed off goddess probably wanting me dead. Just so you know, this happens quite often.

**Time skip by twenty minutes!**

Blackjack swerved to avoid a hotel building and shot upwards to glide over an internet connections tower. We were flying over San Francisco on our way towards the entrance to Mt. Tam. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky leaving us with the opportunity to get inside the gates by sunset.

As the gates rose before us I saw that that fog _still_ hadn't dissipated from the last time I was here. We had timed it just right, for as we were about to land the gate opened before us.

I told Blackjack to wait just inside the gates while I went to meet the challenge. I stuck to the path as I blindly staggered through the mist. I wished I had brought a flashlight with me, it would have been _so_ much easier.

I blundered through for another few minutes before finally emerging in the middle of a beautiful garden. The flowers were blooming in a multitude of colours. The bushes were sculpted in incredible images of the gods. The trees gleaming with health.

But I ignored all of it as I made my way to the beautiful center of this paradise. The golden apples sparkled on its branches and the hesperides dance around it, though at a distance, for curled around the magnificent trunk was the dragon, Ladon.

I approached the dancing hesperides and as I was reaching distance they instantly latched their gazes on me. One of them spoke, the voice was like a song "You are the demigod Perseus Jackson. Athena notified us that you would be arriving shortly. She told you would have to face Ladon and retrieve the golden apples. Only Heracles managed to succeed in this, and only with the help of our traitor sister. We'll enjoy watching you die!"

With that they moved away from the trunk and stood a fair distance away. I turned to the dragon. I had to kill that thing? But it was impossible! Heracles only defeated it with the help of Zoe!

"_Calm down demigod!" _a voice yelled in my head "_Your acting like my younger brother!"_

"_Hey!" _another voice said_ "That's offensive to me. And your much more annoying than I am!"_

The first voice replied with an irritated tone "_Not you! _Our_ younger brother. You know Cerebelion!"_

"_Oh!" _exclaimed the second voice "_Now it all makes sense. I'm the brains, your the fighter, and Cerebelion is the annoying one who fuels our resolve to keep going!"_

The first voice sounded like they were about to hurt themselves _"Look, just because you memorized the Encyclopedia of Everything in Existence doesn't mean you need to act like a smart a-s!"_

I bit my lip to keep myself from bursting out laughing. I recognized the two voices as the two warriors that aided me and gave me Demonlight. The first voice was the guy with the chain swords and the second was the spear dude.

"_I'll have you know the Encyclopedia is full of extremely __interesting facts. If you read it you would be informed of all the knowledge in __the Universe!"_

"_Go find a hole and die!"_

"_No! Holes are quite a dirty place and would probably be filled with some horrible pollution, like sewer water."_

"_Go to your pit and rot!"_

"_Do you always have to be so rude?"_

"_Go find someone WHO ACTUALLY LIKES YOU!"_

"_Meanie!" _the second voice muttered before I felt him leave my head.

"Hi." I said out loud and I felt the remaining presence reel back in shock when it realized I had been there the whole time.

"_Ah, its you demigod. Anyway, off the subject of my imbecile brother I believe you think you cannot face Ladon. Well, I may be breaking about five-hundred Olympus rules, but I think I can help you."_

"How exactly?" I asked, wondering why the warrior would actually try to break all the rules to help me.

"_Simple, I jump of Mt. Olympus when no ones looking. Blast myself across the country and land on Mt. Tam. I teach you something extremely important and powerful. And then you kill Ladon while I return to Mt. Olympus and say I was preventing a hobo's death."_

"Foolproof." I muttered sarcasticly, thinking about every possible way this could go wrong; and trust me, they were endless.

"_Look Perseus, Athena has devised another step to this plan. She has made Ladon's skin as hard as diamonds and is summoning the deadliest monsters to hunt you down. Unless I aid you, _you will_ die!"_

"Why is she trying to stop me from succeeding?" I asked confused.

"_She doesn't want you dating her daughter. Take it from me, who has been with the gods for millenia, that every single god I have met is a jerk-faced, backstabbing, ignorant, self-centered, arrogant buffoon, who thinks their the best thing since sliced bread! The gods are self caring and it would really damage her ever inflating ego if her daughter dated the son of her rival. She believes that she can use your defeat as a sign that no child of Poseidon is worthy to date a child of hers. Ignorant fool!"_

"You have an extremely honest opinion of the gods don't you? But still, if you think you could help me I would forever be in your debt." I said sincerely.

"_No Problemo demigod! I'll be there in about thirty seconds. Possibly less if a harpy doesn't mistake me for food, see ya shortly!" _The voice said before I felt him leave my head.

I sat down on the grass and felt the hesperides suspicious glare on my back. I sat under the angry stares until a blot in the sky which I mistook for a bird slammed into the ground twenty yards away, accidentally crushing an Athena sculpture, kind of ironic huh?

The warrior was now in armor that was a deep turquoise in colour. He was drinking a diet coke with his twin swords strapped across his back. He drained the can and threw it at a hesperide, which seemed to make her extremely mad.

He strode over to me and held out a hand to help me up. "Hi, I'm the warrior Pulsar. You ready for training?" he asked me. I nodded in response and he beckoned me to follow him.

Pulsar began looking through the mass of statue sculptures until he found a sculpture in the shadows. When I got a closer look I saw it was a sculpture of Hades. "My main charge." muttered Pulsar as he stopped in front of it.

"What do you mean by charge?" I asked, curious to know the connections the warriors had in the land of the dead.

He turned to me and looked me dead in the eye. Suddenly I was falling. Images swirled around me. A single warrior armed only with a dagger fighting an army of nightmare creatures. Three brothers yelling at one another atop a floating platform above the clouds. A boy and girl standing back to back as mortal warriors fought them on all sides. An armored boy walking in the fields of punishment, watching the harsh tortures of the evil souls. And finally a turquoise armored warrior wielding two chain blades protecting the lord of the dead.

I was thrown out of the images with a start as I realized these were Pulsars memories. Pulsar then answered my question "Hades is my charge for I am the guardian of Hades and his descendents. My brother, Quasar who you met, is the guardian of Poseidon and his descendents. Cerebelion who I said was my little brother is the guardian of Zeus and his descendents. Every Olympian along with Hestia and Hades has a guardian. Hestia's guardian is more of just a good friend and Artemis's guardian also protects her hunters."

I merely nodded and asked "So the the Fourteen Warriors of Olympus are really just guardians of a specific god?"

Pulsar nodded in answer while he studied the sculpture intensely. Then a grin broke out on his face and he lent forward and twisted the arm on Hades' sword. A black aura covered Hades and suddenly the sculpture split in half and out rose a black helm.

"Hades, Hades, you really do spoil your nephew don't you." Pulsar muttered as he reached out and retrieved the helmet. "This is a minor helm of darkness. I was speaking with Hades after I found out Athena was trying to have you killed and so he is giving you this as a gift so you can survive. It doesn't radiate fear but you can turn invisible. The only things you can't hide from are gods, a child of Hades, Titans, Primordials, or a guardian. Good luck Percy Jackson."

He gave me the helm and it turned into a black Nike cap. Before I could thank him, Pulsar hurtled upwards and sonically blasted himself across the sky towards Olympus. I shrugged and put it in my back pocket. Two godly gifts in one day, that has to be a new record.

I grinned as I walked back down to Ladon. I saw the hesperides glaring at me but I shrugged it off and pulled out Nighthelm, which I had chosen to call it and put in on. I felt a shiver run through my body and suddenly my body disappeared. I turned to see the hesperides looking around in shock.

Turning back to Ladon I pulled out Riptide and Demonlight. I swung them in two separate arcs. I then lunged forward. Ladon twitched as I approached but didn't move. I lept onto its back and I felt the dragon tense.

I thrust my swords into Ladon's skin only to have Riptide bounce off. But Demonlight went home free and scored and huge gash in Ladon's supposedly diamond hard skin.

I lept back off his back as about fifty heads snapped at the spot I had been moments ago. Twirling Demonlight I cut about three heads off. That got it really mad!

I danced away from the snapping heads a raised Riptide and Demonlight in an X pattern. A head got to close and cut itself on Demonlight. It seemed that Riptide would be useless as long as Ladon had it's diamond shield. But what if I could destroy the shield."

I glanced at where Demonlight should have been if it was visible and wondered just much power it could unleash. Stabbing Riptide into the ground I charged at Ladon with Demonlight and lept upwards once more. As I came down I pointed Demonlight down vertically and plunged it into Ladon's hide.

The dragon let out a roar of pain as a layer of skin seemed to fall from all over its body. Doing a back-flip I landed next to Riptide and picked it up once more. As I neared Ladon the heads were snapping all over the place so I thrusted Riptide through one of the heads while I rolled and stabbed another head with Demonlight.

I realized that I couldn't destroy all the heads. I would be exhausted and half dead by then. I needed to find the main head. I look around at the swirling mass of snarling faces and finally saw it. Protected by about fifteen roaring heads was a head larger than the others.

I tightened my grip on my two swords...and charged. I slammed into one and narrowly dodged getting spat with poison by another. Rolling under it's legs I swerved around the mass of defending heads until I found an opening. Using every ounce of strength left I threw Riptide. As if the fates had shined on me the blade buried itself in the main head, which meant I had killed Ladon.

I pulled Riptide free and ran away from the falling dragon. Falling on the ground I turned to see Ladon slowly disintegrating. I grinned and pulled off Nighthelm.

I saw all of the hesperides instantly lock their gazes on me in shock. I had killed the trees protector. The golden apples were mine. I walked back up to the tree and picked all eighteen apples and put them in my backpack by the hesperides. I pocketed Riptide, Demonlight, and Nighthelm in time to see Athena watching me.

"Lady Athena." I bowed and she glared at me, obviously trying to see how I break through Ladon's skin. "Trying to figure out how I beat the blessing you gave Ladon?" I asked, which sent her reeling back in shock.

"H-how?" she asked. I merely shrugged and walked away, giving her a casual wave as I left. "You will not make it to camp alive Jackson, your scent will be too strong!" she hissed before flashing away.

As I made my way back to Blackjack I received another godly visitor. The messenger of the gods grinned as he saw me and hurried over. "Lord Hermes." I bowed while he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Hello Percy, I came to give you a gift to help you get to camp faster," he said while he handed me some Nike sneakers "These are some special winged shoes that not only have wings but also increase your speed."

"Thank you Lord Hermes." I said as I bowed once more.

"No problem kid, just trying to help you out so Apollo and I can stick defeat in Athena's face. Good luck." he replied before flashing away to carry his messages.

I looked at my new trainers and grinned. This was going to be fun!

**Time skip by 5 hours!**

I collapsed on the grass as I finally reached Manhattan. Blackjack was huffing and puffing as he heaved himself a few feet over to me. I was shocked, I had crossed the United States, running, in five hours. Hermes shoes, which I had decided to name 'Sonic' had really done the trick. The monsters hadn't been able to keep up and had fallen states behind.

I lay there resting for a minute before I stumbled to my feet and told Blackjack to follow me. It was only a short walk to the camp and when I crossed the boundaries I sighed with relief. I had done it, I had achieved the impossible. My hand closed around the velvet box in my pocket, it was almost time.

I looked down at the camp, my home. I had finally returned.

_**Pulsar**_

I stood on the large, circular platform that hung far above Olympus. Usually when I came up here it was full of the guardians, but today there was only myself, Quasar, and Cerebelion; the Big Three guardians.

I was standing at the railing, watching the clouds while Cerebelion sat on his throne and Quasar twirled his spear in lazy arcs. Quasar and I were listening to Cerebelion's boring lecture about Percy Jackson.

"...he is becoming a threat to us. He has already made enemies with Athena and Ares and that could mean a war of the gods. I say we kill him." stated Cerebelion.

Quasar's eyes flashed a suddenly the spear was at Cerebelion's throat. "Touch him," hissed Quasar "And you'll have the fight of your life!"

"He is a threat to us all and should be destroyed before he destroys us!" yelled Cerebelion, raising his own weapon, a staff that sparked with lightning.

"You're starting to sound like Zeus now!" Quasar growled, his spear not moving from his brothers throat.

"And your turning into Poseidon!" Cerebelion shouted back, his staff now humming with energy as he raised it at Quasar.

My patience snapped with my brothers and I whipped around and yelled "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" I reigned in my temper quick enough as to not kill either of them. They were just so ignorant. I being the oldest was supposed to be the responsible one but unfortunately for all of us I was the reckless rule breaker.

I saw a twitch in Cerebelion's arm and I dived backwards as his staff slammed into a column. Dark energy vibrated off me and even Cerebelion looked scared.

I restrained myself from grabbing my blade's and hurtled forward, slamming Cerebelion into his throne. He fired a bolt of lightning at me which I ducked and I danced away from the following zaps of electricity. His staff flew back into his hand and Cerebelion ducked to avoid getting kicked.

"This is worthless." I said backing away from my steaming brother "Look, lets just let fate take it's course and face the consequences of the outcome."

"For all you know it could be a forbidden child of you know who!" yelled Cerebelion, energy radiating off of him like a furnace but neither I nor Quasar flinched from our younger brother.

"The fates rule out your opinion. This conversation is OVER!" I screeched before leaping off the railings and plunging straight down into the realm of Hades.

_**Percy**_

I ordered Blackjack to the camps stables while I made my way to the Big House to inform Chiron of my completed quest. Only he knew at camp that I had gone on a mission for Athena.

I approached to find him in his wheelchair form playing pinochle with a satyr, Mr. D, and a guy I didn't recognize. "Hello Chiron, Mr. D." I bowed to the wine god.

"Percy my boy, how was the quest?" asked Chiron as he turned to see me with a grin on his face.

"It went very well thank you Chiron, though between you and me I had a little help." I replied, whispering the last part.

He nodded and a voice said "Well hello Peter Johnson, I hear your quest for Athena was a success. Pity. We could really do with another dead hero to add to the gods collection."

"Now, now Mr. D," said the guy I hadn't recognized "Let's not go around offending the savior of Olympus. If I remember correctly, and I have an unparalleled memory even by Primordial standards, that Perseus Jackson saved your son, Pollux's, life. Or am I just a drunken old fool like yourself, or the hobo Pulsar supposedly rescued." At that the fifteen year old looked at me and gave me a knowing wink.

"But Castor is still dead, and what did the boy do to help him?" I was about to say that I had no idea he was dead until after the battle but the other guy beat me to it.

"It was unavoidable I'm afraid. Percy was fighting a seemingly endless army as demigods were killed left and right. Dionysus, you were not the only one who lost a son that night. Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Ares. All of them lost children, not just yourself." the boy told Dionysus with a sad smile.

"Who are you?" I asked him, wondering if he was one of the fourteen guardians.

"Well Perseus Jackson my name is Wolverine, and no not the guy in X-men. I am the immortal guardian of Dionysus and his offspring's. Usually guardians aren't usually with their masters or mistress's but Zeus has put a high alert on all guardians but the Big Three. He feels a dark threat approaching and so the guardians need to be on guard." he explained.

Suddenly a camper came up yelling "Chiron a camper just turned up and there being escorted by Amphrite again!" I frowned, Amphrite never escorted a camper to either the Roman or Greek camps.

"She dare approach my territory _again_, she will pay." growled Wolverine, but what shocked me was that he had canine-like fangs instead of teeth. Though what I saw next was _much_ stranger. Wolverine lept ten feet in the air and when he came to land on the other side of the table he shimmered into a wolf thrice as big as Mrs. O'Leary.

The wolf raced towards the camp boundaries with myself, Chiron, Mr. D, and the campers in tow. When we reached the crest of the hill I saw Amphrite leaving in a flash of light. In front of the growling wolf was a cocky looking ocean-blue eyed, black haired, boy.

Then I saw a guy pushing towards the kid. He looked just like the first boy, cocky and arrogant. He then turned to the campers and yelled "Look's like I've got myself a new brother, his name is Daniel and he's a son of Poseidon!"

The whole camp minus a few senior campers cheered at the sight of the son of Poseidon camper. '_Why's that?'_ I thought. Then Chiron called me over to him.

"Percy," he said, worry in his eye "While you've been gone some things have changed. Poseidon claimed a boy called Jacob, who's not exactly the nicest person around, and he killed three dracene that were chasing him while he was being escorted by Amphrite. The camp believed he was a far greater hero than you for reasons I don't understand. He replaced you as camp leader and all but a few senior campers cheered him all the way through it. And Percy, there's something else-"

He didn't get to finish for a girl yelled "There you are!" I turned and saw something that utterly crushed me. Annabeth, the girl I risked my life for, the girl I loved, ran up and kissed Jacob on the lips. I felt my crumble and then I heard Chiron finish his sentence.

"-your mother and step-father got caught in a gang shoot out. Paul was killed instantly and your mother died in the hospital. Her unborn baby didn't make it either."

And that was when I fell from consciousness. Fell, from the world.

_**PLEASE HIT THE BLUE RVIEW BUTTON BELOW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS! ALSO COULD YOU ALSO MAKE A FEW HUNTER OC'S. THEY NEED:**_

_**NAME:**_

_**APPARENT AGE:**_

_**PARENTS:**_

_**SKILL:**_

_**WHY SHE JOINED THE HUNTERS:**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV **

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunters Godly Guardian**

**Chapter 2**

**II**

**(I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY RELATING TOPICS. BUT THE GUARDIAN'S ARE MINE SO YOU HAVE TO ASK TO USE THEM!)**

_**Percy**_

I blinked open my eyes only to see a cave roof. I tried to raise myself up from the bed only to fall back into the surprisingly soft hammock. I was about to ask where I was when suddenly everything that had happened came rushing back.

"Easy there." murmured a young voice. I turned my head to the left and saw a thirteen year old dressed in pure black. I thought it was Nico for a second until I saw the jet black angel wings protruding out of his back.

I blinked in surprise and croaked "W-who...?" I was shocked by how my voice sounded, as though it had not bee used in weeks.

"Who am I? Names Arkangel, twin of Angel. I'm the guardian of Apollo. Your next question will probably be where are you so I'll tell you that your on the guardian training ground island. Wolverine brought you here at the order of Quasar." the boy which called himself Arkangel replied.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Great, for a second I had thought I was in Hades and that I was dead. I had nothing left to live for. Camp, betrayed me, Annabeth, left me, parents, dead.

"Sh-shouldn't y-you be w-with Apo-Apollo?" I asked with another croak. Man this croak is really annoying, makes me sound like a frog.

"Zeus sent out another order. 'All guardians including the Big Threes defend the savior of Olympus, for the threat that is rising may target important and powerful warriors. Meanwhile all gods and goddesses be in contact with your guardians on a regular basis.'" explained Arkangel "Anyway lets get you outside, there are some people who want to meet you."

He helped me up out of the hammock and kept me steady as we made our way out of the cave. The sunlight blinded me as we exited the cave and it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. Arkangel helped me up a small staircase and I got my first look at the training of guardians.

Thirteen boys and girls ranging from ten to sixteen raced around each other, battling bare-handed. I saw a ten year girl old kick a thirteen year old's legs from under him.

I looked around until I saw Quasar, who looked thirteen now that I saw him without armor, Pulsar, and Wolverine. As we approached a girl who wore all white and had white wings. "Hello Arkangel." the girl greeted "Perseus Jackson."

"Hello Angel. Percy this is Angel my twin, Angel this is Percy Jackson. She's the guardian of Artemis by the way." Arkangel explained while the thirteen year old nodded in my direction. "Where's Pulsar?" he asked.

"Training with Ariel and Zodiac." Angel answered pointing to where three sixteen year old's swerved in a deadly dance "Anyway I'm going to train with Titania and Inferno."

She hurried over to where a twelve and thirteen year old were fighting. "W-who are all these people?" I asked, I mean I knew they were guardians but I had no idea who they were or who they guarded.

Arkangel began pointing them out "Titania's the guardian of Demeter, she looks thirteen. Inferno's the guardian of Athena, she looks twelve. Delta is the guardian of Ares, he looks twelve. Quake's the guardian of Hephaestus, he look's twelve. Whirler's the guardian of Aphrodite, she looks twelve. Milia's the guardian of-"

He was cut off as a voice called "Percy!" I turned to see Pulsar leap over a battle between Quake and Delta and walk up to me. The guardian's who were called Zodiac and Ariel behind him.

"Hey Pulsar." I greeted "How are you doing?"

"Great thanks, though I can tell it's not the same for you. The last time Arkangel had to use his godly healing was after the first Gigantomachy. I know what happened, idiotic campers!" Pulsar spat.

"Percy," Arkangel spoke "This is Zodiac guardian of Hermes and this is Ariel guardian of Hestia." He pointed to the two guardian's behind Pulsar. Ariel smiled warmly at me while Zodiac shook my hand.

"So Percy, anything you want just ask us." Pulsar said giving me a small smile "You can go skydiving, wait you can't do that. Okay you could scuba-dive, fish, swim, water fight, watch TV, talk to your dad, go to your dad's palace, train-"

I cut him off and said "I want death." Arkangel and Ariel reeled back, Zodiac glanced worriedly at Pulsar, who was biting his lip in fear.

"Percy reconsider." begged Ariel, who was giving Pulsar a look that said 'Do something will you, I think he's gone mad'.

Pulsar gave her a look back that said 'I have no idea what to do'. "Percy," he began "This is a major decision. If I take away your life you won't have a second shot of coming back as Percy Jackson. I can take away your life, but is it what you truly wish?"

"Yes," I replied without hesitation "There's nothing left for me in this world. I want death and if you don't mind could you make it short."

I saw regret in Pulsar's eyes as he said "Of course. I will make it quick and painless." All the guardians had gathered and were looking at Pulsar as if he had grown a tenth head. I saw Quasar was about to say something but a look from Pulsar cut him off. Turning back to me Pulsar began "I, Pulsar, guardian of Hades and defender of the Underworld will grant you this wish of horror. With the power's bestowed upon me, I take away your sense of hearing."

I went deaf, I couldn't hear anything, but Pulsar's voice still sounded in my head. "I take away your sense of smell."

The island scents disappeared in a snap of a finger. The trees, the grass, the sea, the flowers. "I take away your sense of taste."

The saliva in my mouth suddenly was just an odd feeling inside my mouth. I couldn't taste anything. "I take away your sense of sight."

I went blind, darkness overcoming me. I knew I wasn't dead because I could still sense the ground below me. The voice came once more "And finally,I take away your sense of feeling."

For a second I went numb, nothing mattered, I was destroyed. Then I was thrown out of the depths of darkness and horror. A voice that wasn't of any I knew called _"You will survive Perseus Jackson. Fate is intertwined with your power. The bonds of death will not fall upon you just yet, warrior. The Underworld guardian does not have the power to send you to the land of the dead. Good luck hero."_

My sense's came back with a force I didn't expect. My skin felt the tile's of the ground. I could taste the after effect's of the nectar. I smelt the rich fragrance's of the land and sea. I heard the call's of the guardian's as they dealt with the fact I was dead. Then...I saw!

The guardian's were staring and my glowing body as the turquoise-black aura that had once claimed me was blasted away when a sea-green energy flew from me. I felt divine for a second, as the sea-green aura took hold, but that was soon replaced as the raw power radiated off me.

Pulsar was wielding black and blue whips of energy to try and keep me under control, to put it short: it wasn't working. Finally, after some struggling, I managed to regain sanity and calmed my aura and senses down a notch. When the glow finished and I was lying on the ground, Arkangel and Ariel rushed forward to aid me.

Pulsar let his energy whips fade and collapsed against Quasar and Zodiac. I felt a final glaze of energy before I was rendered powerless from lack of control.

I heard Zodiac ask what happened and Pulsar's reply shocked "This way of allowing someone to die need's the person to be completely accepting of death. Percy was, but something else retaliated, keeping me from sending him to the Underworld. I can't kill him, if I try to claim him for the Underworld then the thing will retaliate and if I kill him there will be a war of the gods. The only things I think that can send him to the Underworld would be the gods themselves."

"Then take me there." I said, hoping that death would truly claim me if we asked the gods to kill me.

I saw Pulsar hesitate before nodding. The ten year old who fit the description of Cerebelion snapped his fingers. I closed my eyes to shield the glow and when I opened them I was in the middle of the throne room.

After the war with the Giants I had asked that Hades and Hestia be allowed to attend the meetings of Olympus, and so two thrones had been placed a little farther from the council's. And now, atop each throne, was it's guardian. But there was a big difference now, all of them were armed and wore armor.

The gods, who had probably been arguing seconds before, turned to see the savior of Olympus in the middle of their throne room and their guardians who looked ready for a war. "Why are you here?" Zeus asked with a glare.

"I want to die." I said before Pulsar could interrupt "I have nothing left. Pulsar tried to send me to the land of death but something prevented him from doing so. Please kill me."

The reaction's were quite similar: Horror and shock. "Percy...why?" my father asked, I saw that his eye's were on the verge of tears.

"He probably dumped my daughter. After all the time away he figured he could become a man that had affairs left and right. Then he realized how much he missed her and wanted her back, but she refused so he asked to die. He knew Pulsar could kill him but Pulsar figured he would need to be embarrassed in front of the council. Shockingly Pulsar may have a few brain cells." stated Athena as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The next thing I knew a knife was shuddering a few inches from her head. I saw Inferno tense slightly until she saw Pulsar had thrown it. Wolverine spoke from the top of Dionysus' throne "Actually Ms. Wisdom Smartypants I'll have you know that as I went to meet Amphrite and the demigod she was accompanying in a...um..._my_ way, Percy saw Annabeth kissing his half-brother and Chiron said that his mortal parents were killed. It was quite a tragedy as a matter of fact. And Pulsar tried to kill him but something retaliated against him. He asked for us to take him to you."

That shut her up _fast_. Hearing the story just increased my wanting of death "As I said before I have nothing left. Please just kill me and end my misery." I was begging now, hoping that they would just kill me.

Zeus was about to say something when Cerebelion whispered something to him. "Can I speak to my brothers, if I may?" Zeus asked, my father and Hades nodded the three spoke in a corner.

"Can I speak to my brother's also?" called Cerebelion, to which Quasar nodded and Pulsar shrugged. They spoke a short distance away from Zeus's throne. I felt a twinge of annoyance, once again higher being's were deciding my fate. It really got on my nerve's.

"Compared to you, few people here are of a higher standard." came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Whirler standing behind. "No I can't read your mind, but I'm pretty good at piecing things together. I could tell from your history that you're mad at them for talking about you without having your opinion, but don't worry, Quasar and Pulsar will make sure whatever happens suit's you, even if it is death."

I nodded my thanks and she went back to her mistress's throne. I saw Cerebelion about to hit Quasar when Pulsar tripped him. Finally the six came back from their separate chat's and returned to their spots.

"Percy Jackson; Hades, your father, and myself have come to the decision that the council will-" Zeus was cut off as the whole throne room shook. Then out of the floor rose a gigantic head of a beast. It roared, and in my head I heard it yell _"The gods will cripple, you will all die!"_

To say I was mad would be an understatement! I was downright pissed off and furious. I want to die so some stupid monster like this interrupts. I am going TO SEND IT TO FRICKING TARTURUS!

The monster was like a leviathan. It had green scales and dark black eyes. Fin's contracted and retracted from it's body when it roared.

Before I knew it Riptide and Demonlight were in my hands and I was lunging at the creature. I tossed Demonlight and it impaled the creature in the neck. I quickly removed any water from it's body and formed an ice sword. I threw it about halfway up the body of the creature's body. I then lept on the ice sword and used it as a springboard to Demonlight. I then climbed on the top of it's green, scaly head and impaled the blades in it's eyes. The monster gave a final screech before it sank back into the ground...dead.

The gods and guardian's were staring at me in shock. "What?" I asked as though nothing had happened. I saw Wolverine grin and Zodiac chuckle.

Zeus finally regained composure and continued "We have decided to give you a final death wish before we decide whether to kill you. And no your death wish can't be to die. So, what do you wish for demigod?"

I pondered that for a moment. If I were to have a wish before I died what would I wish for. I got it! "Lord Zeus, I would like to know a bit about my brother who took away the love of my life."

Zeus nodded and looked over at Quasar. Quasar nodded and pulled out a laptop while waving his hand to get everyone's attention "Here we are. Name: Jacob Bladonson. Age: 15. Parents: Poseidon and...classified?"

Pulsar hurried over to his brothers laptop and began typing faster than I could see. After a few seconds of trying to hack in the main frame a new set of info came up. I saw Pulsar and Quasar exchange worried glances. "Um, guys. This new info is a bit strange." said Quasar before telling the info "Name: Jacob Oceania. Age: 15. Parents: Oceanus and...Amphrite. Powers: Ocean combat, water, sword fighting, trickery, and lies. Birth: Born by Amphrite and Oceanus to bring an end to Poseidon's reign. Current location: Camp Half-Blood. Relations: Amphrite- mother. Oceanus- father. Annabeth Chase- girlfriend. Daniel Criplot- full brother. Alexei Damone- full brother. Poseidon- target to kill. Quasar- obstacle. Percy Jackson- removed obstacle. Well that's some new's I didn't know about."

Let's just say in short: father was BALLISTIC! "She had an affair on me with her own FATHER so she could end my rule! Brother's if I may can you send your guardian's with Quasar to bring Amphrite here?" my father yelled.

Zeus and Hades nodded but not before Quasar said a final relation "Triton- best friend and ally to defeat Poseidon." Dad shook on his throne and Pulsar, Quasar, and Cerebelion quickly disappeared in a flash of energy. Hera and Athena tried and failed to keep my father under control and earthquakes were shaking the throne room. I tried to stop the earthquake's and to everyone's surprise the power lessened greatly. Everyone turned to me and and I shrugged. Then Athena said "I think I have a pretty good idea of what to do when they arrive.

A minute later Quasar and Cerebelion turned up carrying an annoyed looking Amphrite.

Second's after that Pulsar came dragging Triton while simultaneously sharpening a baseball bat, how you do that is beyond me. While they had been gone we had decided that everyone but Zeus would hide in an invisible force field and when they arrived the three guardian's would join us. Zeus, who was god of theatrics, would try and play Amphrite and Triton along into revealing their plot.

Zeus thanked them and looked all three in the eye, mentally telling them what to do. The three nodded and quickly joined us, though to Amphrite and Triton it would look as though they flashed away. They joined the circle, sitting between their sisters. I was between Angel and Athena, the latter of who was still muttering apologizes.

We then turned our attention to my uncle. Zeus was greeting them "Hello Amphrite, hello Triton . I asked my guardian's to bring you here so that I could speak to you about a job I thought you could help me with. You see, I believe that Poseidon should be overthrown. I believe this because he has tried to overthrow me before, and now that he has his son, Perseus, he may try once more. What do you think I should do?"

"Straight to the point eh Zeus? You're really turning into the guardian's now aren't you?" whispered Quasar.

I saw Triton and Amphrite share a glance before Triton said "Lord Zeus, mother and I have already begun a plan to remove Poseidon from his throne. You see mother and Oceanus conceived three children: Jacob, Daniel, and Alexei so they could use their power's and make Poseidon fade."

It would be quite funny to tell you how Poseidon, Quasar, and myself snapped instantly at that statement, if I hadn't been one of them. Surprisingly we all managed to keep ourselves sane by having Pulsar show us his recently sharpened baseball.

Zeus nodded at what Triton said and gestured for him to continue, Triton obliged "We then focused on taking out Percy Jackson. We heard that he was away taking a quest for Athena to earn Annabeth Chase's hand in marriage, so we sent Jacob in to steal Annabeth's heart. It was a success."

I was shaking more than my father was. Athena and Angel instantly grabbed my shoulders and held me down as I struggled in their grip. Zeus then spoke "Well, that is a great plan but I'm afraid there is one major flaw: Every god and guardian as well as Percy Jackson is sitting behind an invisibility force field and are listening to everything that is happening right now."

Triton and Amphrite turned only to see me exit the force field when Athena and Angel released me. I glared at them and hissed "You are going to pay, _dearly_!"

_**Athena**_

I can't believe how mean I was to Perseus. He didn't deserve it. I let my anger at his father blind myself from Perseus himself. I made a big mistake, something that doesn't happen very often I'll have you know.

But anyway, right now everyone was visible because we had dropped the force field and Perseus was glaring at the two immortals standing in the middle of the throne room, Riptide was in his hand.

Triton stepped forward and sneered "Well if it isn't the demigod _Perseus_. I can see why Annabeth was so easy to sway, you're nothing!" I saw Perseus wince at the mention of my daughter. I sighed, she really hurt him didn't she.

Perseus was so mad you could almost _see_ the red aura of anger around him. After Triton sneered once more Perseus charged. Triton summoned his trident and net and the battle began. Perseus was fighting with everything he had but Triton still had millenia's of practice, Perseus was at a big disadvantage. Triton swung his net around Riptide and pulled,leaving a huge gap in Perseus' defense. Triton used the butt of his trident and sent Perseus sprawling across the floor. Triton was about to deliver the finishing blow as he raised his trident.

I saw everyone tense but no one moved. If anyone interfered they would be breaking an Ancient Law. Then I saw that all the guardian's were looking at Perseus expectantly. I turned and right as Triton was about to thrust down Perseus suddenly began to glow. Moving so I could only register where he landed Perseus grabbed Riptide which made Riptide glow the same sea-green colour as Perseus.

Perseus lunged at Triton and before his half-brother could react he kicked the trident out of his hand. Ducking the net, Perseus kicked Triton's legs from under him and brought Riptide to Triton's neck. But Triton was a whole lot more horrible than he gave out and he kept pebbles with blinding green mist in his pockets.

Using them, Triton sent Perseus stumbling back. Grabbing his trident and fallen net, Triton brought up his trident and began to charge it with energy. "No!" screamed my rival as he watched his son about to kill his other son. At that point I could tell Pulsar was bored beyond belief, so when he began throwing his knifes at Triton for target practice...well it didn't exactly come as a shock.

All ten knifes were buried in Triton's neck which made him drop both weapons and giving Perseus enough time to thrust his blade through Triton's skull. Triton let out a final scream before he began to disappear.

"You made him fade! I'll kill you!" yelled Amphrite as she pulled out a dagger and lunged at Perseus. She was intercepted by Poseidon, who pushed her back and yelled "You will _not_ touch my son. Leave now and never even _think_ about returning to my palace AGAIN!"

A frightened Amphrite quickly disappeared and Pulsar went to retrieve his fallen knifes. "That shot wasn't half bad." I heard him mutter on his way back to Hades' throne.

Everyone returned to their thrones in a bit of a daze. Perseus was lying on the floor relaxing. Zeus looked back at Perseus and asked "Do you still wish to die young demigod?"

Perseus considered it for a second before answering "Well now that I think about it sitting in the Underworld doing nothing sounds really boring. I would love it if I could just roam around and fight tons of people. Can I?"

My father thought about it but before he could answer Zodiac interrupted "What if we made him a guardian?" I saw Zodiacs thirteen relatives consider the idea before nodding their heads. "Perseus," Zodiac asked "Would you like to become a guardian? You earn immortality, great training, unwaveringly loyal friends such as yourself, and you get to fight many foes."

I saw Perseus frown as he looked over the idea before replying "But which god or goddess would I be the guardian of? I mean, I don't want to kick any of you out, and-"

Quasar stopped him and said "You're not replacing anyone Percy. You see, there is a dark threat rising that even the fates cannot completely understand. The gods and goddesses need all the help they can get. Percy, the guardians will train you and you will master our arts and then you can stay wherever you please. Whether it's staying with a friendly guardian, or on Olympus, or at camp. It doesn't matter."

I saw Perseus warming up to the idea and he nodded in earnest. Pulsar and Wolverine grinned while Cerebelion gave a bored sigh. Perseus was called a few feet forward and Cerebelion, Quasar, and Pulsar came to stand in a triangle around him.

Cerebelion spoke first "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon do you swear to defend Olympus even at the cost of your life?"

"I swear!"

Quasar began to speak "Do you swear, to defend your fellow guardians and protect the innocent from the wrath of the darkness that plagues this earth?"

"I swear!"

Pulsar was next "Do you swear to use your powers to defend the gods and goddesses with all of your energy to your dying breath?"

"I swear!"

The three the began to talk as one "Then by the powers bestowed upon the guardian's we give you..."

_**Percy**_

"...speed!"

I felt my whole body shuddering and I could feel my legs crunching at the force of holding me steady. This was a thousand time's worse than jumping in the Styx.

"We give you strength!"

My body was exploding with pain as energy coursed through my body. I felt my muscles expanding and contracting with each breath, making it excruciatingly painful.

"We give you elite senses!"

Everything, even the minute pieces of dust sharpened into perspective. I could here the whispers of the nymphs outside in the marketplace. The aroma's of the ambrosia and nectar filled my nose. I could taste the mildew on my tongue from the misty clouds. I felt my t-shirt and shorts heavy against my body.

"We give the you the ability to hide anywhere!"

My body turned almost transparent for a second before it returned to a solid dimension.

Now Quasar spoke alone "I give you the ability to vapor travel and sense water inside of people and creatures."

Suddenly I saw everyone in a different light. I could feel the gods golden ichor moving inside of them but the guardian's I couldn't sense with it for some reason.

Pulsar was talking now "I give you the ability to hide yourself and others in shadows as well as communicate with the dead."

I didn't feel any different but I guess I wouldn't until I was talking to dead guys.

Cerebelion was next "I give you the powers to fly in the sky and use mild lightning."

I felt an almost static shock run through me before it left. I then felt the aura of power around the four of us leave and I dropped to the ground. The three spoke as one once more "All hail Perseus Jackson, Warrior of Olympus and a chosen guardian. Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. May the half-Ichor flow through your veins!"

One last glow of energy and I felt exhausted. The three brothers made their way back to their master's thrones and rested atop them. Arkangel then asked "Who will train him and where will he be for now?"

Quasar looked thoughtful for a second before asking "Pulsar would you train Percy in the physical side of being the guardian?" I saw Pulsar nod I grinned at the thought of being trained by him.

Quasar nodded back and then asked "Angel, will you train him in the mental and emotional side of being a guardian?" She nodded and Quasar sighed in relief.

"Okay then, but still, where is he going to train?" Arkangel asked once more.

Quasar replied with "I have absolutely no idea but wherever it is Pulsar will have to stay there too." Pulsar merely shrugged in response.

"What if he stayed with Angel in the hunt?" asked Apollo which earnt a harsh glare from his twin and a firm shake of her head in a 'no'.

"I like the idea." exclaimed Zeus, then it finally hit me: If this worked I would be stuck with a bunch of male-hating girls who probably wouldn't think twice about killing me.

"No please Lord Zeus, anywhere but stuck in a camp of people who hate my guts." I begged, but unfortunately his mind was set.

"Perseus you will train with Pulsar and Angel while you travel with the hunt. It is decided!" He slammed his bolt on the floor for emphasis.

At that exact moment a hole of darkness appeared out of nowhere and out of it came a beautiful women clad in a black robe. "Hello," she greeted "I am here to see Perseus Jackson."

I looked at her in fear but before she could speak she was tackled in a bear hug by Ariel who yelled "Niece!"

The women smiled at Ariel and said "Hello Auntie Ariel." Ariel's younger siblings also came and gave her a hug which included in order from oldest to youngest: Pulsar, Titania, Quasar, Milia, and Cerebelion.

Quasar stepped forward and introduced her "Everyone this is my youngest sister, Chaos', daughter, and my niece, Nyx."

Everyone gaped at the Primordial of night while she hugged Cerebelion and Milia. Nyx then turned back to me. "Hello young demigod. I do not have much time for mother is calling but I would like to give you a few gifts."

She snapped her fingers and I was surrounded in a black lining "This is my blessing, you'll figure out how it works later. I have also made you a tent in the hunters camp for you along with a tent for Uncle Pulsar. You also now have a motorcycle/car which can change into any form you want, it is in your tent. You also have the a spear with the power night, it is also in your tent. Good luck."

I bowed and said "Thank you Lady Nyx." She smiled at me and gave her Uncles and Aunts one last hug before jumping back through the vortex.

"O-Kay then. Council dismissed." said Zeus with a confused look on his face. The council flashed out and I was left with Hestia and Ariel tending the fire. An annoyed Artemis on her throne. A bored looking Pulsar and Angel. A meditating Wolverine. And myself, great.

At that point Ariel called me over. I walked towards the hearth and Hestia smiled at me. She then began to speak "Percy, if she could Ariel would have made you her champion for your deeds and kindness, but because you are a guardian she cannot. So I would like to ask, would you like to become my champion?"

I smiled at her and nodded "It would be my honor Lady Hestia." She closed her eyes and I felt myself glowing warmly.

She opened her eyes and explained "Percy you can now survive impossible heat and can control all types of fire. Even Greek if you want to."

"Thank you Lady Hestia." I bowed and she smiled at me once more. Then I saw Artemis beckoning me over. I came over and bowed "Lady Artemis."

She sighed and said "I do not like it but father insists on you staying with us. We are camped at Adirondack forest. Meet us their, Pulsar and Angel will be flying.

She flashed out and Pulsar and Angel left the throne room. I was about to follow when Wolverine called me over. Placing his hand on my head I felt myself glow green. "Percy you can now change into whatever animal you wish, good luck."

He disappeared before I could thank him so I turned and exited the throne room. Man, that really shows you that a day can turn around. Wish me luck with the hunt.

**Thank you for reviewing I hope you liked this chapter. Please continue sending in Hunter OC's.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV **

**VVVV **

**VVV **

**VV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunters Godly Guardian's**

**Chapter 3**

**III**

**(I do not own PJO or HoO)**

_**Unknown**_

"Shush." I whispered to my five companions "You do realize that we are less than five-hundred yards from where Artemis's hunters are camped. If they hear us the mission is ruined."

One of them replied with "Yeah but even if we are caught they still won't be able to beat us, we're unmatched, feared by all, all-powerful."

"And they have a goddess who hates men and is feared by gods and goddesses." I hissed back.

Another asked "But aren't we just going to sneak in, grab the goddess, and get out? That should be easy."

"Not if we alert the whole camp." another explained with a bored tone. I sighed and we pushed on. This goddess would be captured and imprisoned in no time.

_**Pulsar**** (Five minutes previously)**_

"Go. And. Rot. In. A. Pit!" I yelled at the ignorant guardian in front of me. All the guardian's but Percy were up here in the meeting place and I thought that Delta was being stupid so I put him in his place. The remaining guardian's merely rolled their eyes, they'd heard and seen this all before.

Cerebelion called our attention and began "The test earlier with Perseus as you all know was a test,was successful. Poseidon has been informed that the Amphrite and Triton were both solid holograms, and that all the information that Pulsar managed to type quickly was fake. Perseus succeeded and became a guardian. What worries me is that my niece showed up. The last time any of us saw her was when she turned twenty and left with Erebus. The gifts she _and _Hestia gave him were unnecessary. Can anyone explain that?"

Ariel answered him "Hestia chose him to be her champion because was one of the very few demigods that actually noticed her _and_ he gave her Pandora's box, or _pithos_, whatever that idiot Prometheus calls it. So making him her champion was a way of saying thank you."

I rolled my eyes when suddenly a brilliant idea came into my mind. Now this doesn't happen very often so usually they are quite important "Hey guys, what if we awakened our old ally Leroy **(Read pg 59 in TLO for the connection**) then we could have him as like a first defense against enemies!"

Quasar frowned at me so I threw a rock at his head. Cerebelion simply shrugged and said "We'll discuss Leroy later but for now we need to figure out why a Primordial came after thousands of years _just_ to see a demigod. Its absolutely absurd."

"That may be the case but should we really complain about it, I mean come on, Percy has epic new powers that could help us in the upcoming war, even if he knows nothing of the war at this point." replied Zodiac to which I, and a few others, nodded in agreement.

Cerebelion sighed in defeat and said "Meeting adjourned, return to your masters or mistress's."

With that, I back-flipped off the platform and fell toward the Adirondack forest.

_**Percy**** (30 seconds before Pulsar jumped)**_

I was standing near the edge of Olympus and looking down. The clouds floated a few hundred yards below me. It was time to test out my um..._flying?..._abilities. I stepped back a few feet, then ran to the edge a lept off.

I plummeted in free-fall until I managed to gain a pocket of air and I rose into an air current. I realized that the so-called flying was just gliding. I flew smoothly through the air until I spotted the Adirondack forest.

Dipping my body I headed towards it. Upon arrival I sensed the hunter's camp Northeast of my current position. I landed lightly on my feet just behind the treeline surrounding the hunters camp.

I spotted Thalia and Phoebe in the mass of hunters as probably the only two I could actually recognize. Then I saw a flash of white and saw Angel resting lightly on the ground in the center of camp.

Suddenly I heard a rustle behind me which made me jump. Turning slowly I came face to face with a grinning lunatic. If you hadn't guessed already, the lunatic was Pulsar.

"Ready to get killed, tortured, and probably burned alive by a bunch of little girls with arrows and a bad attitude?" he asked with an insane grin.

"Nope." I replied.

"Too bad son of the sea. You and I are condemned to living hell. Let's lay down the law. 1: No flirting. 2: No complaining about training. 3: I am allowed to have my tent in a tree, you're not. 4: Prank Angel or myself and you will probably bear marks of pain for a few centuries. And the final rule: ...EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" he yelled before racing into the clearing.

I groaned and hurried after the Uncle of Nyx, which sounded really weird. The hunters instantly drew their bows on him to which the sixteen year-old looking boy grinned. "Shoot those arrows and I attack three of you. Annoy me and two of you are unconscious. Offend me and one of you will have nightmares for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear?" he growled.

The hunters glared and loosed their arrows. My elite senses kicked in and the arrows seemed the move in slow motion as an addition to my advanced speed.

Pulsar lunged forward and grabbed each arrow individually by plucking them out of the air. He then produced three knifes and tossed them with uncanny accuracy. They shuddered to a halt in a tree inches from two hunters faces.

"I'm in a good mood so I won't cripple any of you for life. But be warned: I am as strong as Ares, as fast as Hermes, and as accurate as Artemis." he gave them a demonic grin which made me feel the urge to burst out laughing at how stupid he looked.

"Hello my reckless, ruthless, lawless cousin." greeted Angel.

"Hello my scary, annoying, beautiful cousin." replied Pulsar.

"Enough exchanging boring, meaningless comments. It's giving me a headache." came a voice swift like the wind. I turned to see my temporary mistress.

"Lady Artemis." I bowed. Pulsar gave me a funny look. I'm guessing that he didn't understand the basic concept of respect.

"What up Arty." Pulsar grinned at her.

Artemis gave Pulsar a long glare to which he returned by showing razor sharp incisors. The hunters continued their pointed glares on Pulsar which I used to my advantage and tried to slip away. A girl who looked about fifteen grabbed my shoulder.

"And who are you?" she growled.

I turned at met her gaze evenly. She had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes which reminded me painfully of Annabeth. "Percy. You?"

She frowned, but answered the question "Lily. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm with him." I pointed at Pulsar who was telling Artemis her hunters clothing was out of style. He narrowly missed an arrow to the head.

Lily turned back to me and asked "Are you as stupid as him because right now half the hunters want to kill him.?"

I shook my head "No, but he isn't stupid either. He's just...impulsive."

"Impulsive?" she questioned.

"And reckless." I added.

"The words have the same meaning more or less." she muttered.

"Uh...yeah." I stammered, at a loss for words to get me out of this situation.

"Why are you here?" she continued her line of questioning.

"Training with the impulsive guy and your guardian, Angel." I answered.

She cocked her head to the side "Why?"

"I...I just became a new guardian and...uh...I sort of need to be trained in my powers. So the gods sent me here to train." I was beginning to stutter which was really annoying.

"Why not train at Camp Half-Blood?"

"I have um...personal issues with the camp."

Her frowned deepened and then see looked me dead in the eye and began to speak "My father was absolutely horrible and it was only my mothers genes in me that kept me alive. I guess I understand, but still, tell me what happened."

I gaped at the fact that her father was horrible to her. "I am, uh, sorry about that, and I apologize for the disgusting actions of my fellow males. But I am afraid I cannot tell you what happened between myself and the camp. It occurred recently and the pain is fresh. I am sorry I cannot tell you what happened yet. Maybe when I cool off from the pain." I apologized.

Surprisingly her gaze softened and she nodded in understanding. She dropped her tight grip on my shoulder and beckoned me to follow her back to the main group. She joined her fellow hunters while I stood beside a bored looking Angel and a still-insulting-Artemis's-clothing-style, Pulsar.

"Hunters," Artemis spoke "We welcome back our guardian Angel from her period of fifty years subduing Tartarus alongside the other guardians." A cheer of welcoming from the gathered hunters. Angel waved. "We also welcome the ever annoying and intolerable guardian of Hades, Pulsar." The hunters growled at him to which he growled back. "Finally we welcome the new guardian who is being trained by Angel and Pulsar. He only recently became a guardian and is suffering from events that he will tell, or asked to be told, when he is ready. He is Perseus."

There was a gasp, and before I knew it I was tackled in a hug by Thalia. "Hey Kelp-for-Brains."

"Pinecone face." I shot back.

"Water boy."

"Sparky."

There was a short silence...and then both of us burst out laughing. Artemis muttered something about being past twins while Pulsar and Angel strategically placed their tents in tree's. I mentally groaned at the thought of being stuck on the ground with hunters.

"Perseus," Artemis began "I am guessing Pulsar filled you on the details of your stay. And I strongly suggest following rule one."

She headed back to her tent while Angel came up to me. "Hey," she smiled "Tomorrow you'll be training with me from seven to twelve. Then we'll all have lunch for a half hour. Then rest for a half hour. Then you'll train with Pulsar from one to six. After that, laundry till six-thirty, sharpening arrows with a hunter of your choice till seven, and then your cooking dinner. By the way, I asked Lily and Poppy to show you round. Good luck."

She walked away but was quickly replaced by Lily and a girl with pale skin, light brown hair, and forest green eyes who I am guessing was Poppy.

"Hi again." Lily greeted "This is Poppy. We were chosen because I've already met you, and Poppy just compares boys to her father and thinks 99.999999999999999999% are stupid but has no real hate for them."

"Uh...hi it's a pleasure to meet you." I held out a hand which surprisingly, she took.

"Whatever. I'm Poppy." she drew back her hand.

"Great. Let's begin." exclaimed Lily, but then I heard something in the distance. It sounded like a group armed with weapons. About half a dozen. They were trying to silently make their way towards the camp.

I saw Angel stop mid-stride and Pulsar reached towards one of his twin blades. They heard it too. Lily asked what was wrong and I held a finger to my lips. She frowned, so did Poppy, but thankfully they went silent. Pulsar dropped from his tree-tent and crept towards Thalia and Phoebe. Angel went inside Artemis's tent.

I uncapped Riptide and clicked Demonlight. Both sprang to full form and I held them in an X pattern. I saw Pulsar explaining something to the daughter of Zeus. She nodded and quickly signaled for the hunters to round up.

Pulsar came up to my right. "You hear it too?" he asked.

"How could I not? But yeah. What do you think it is?" I replied.

"Trouble." he muttered.

Angel came out of Artemis' tent with the goddess following. Angel came over to join us, her right hand grasped a gleaming white war hammer.

"Ready for a fight?" she asked.

"When am I not?" Pulsar shot back.

"Good answer." Angel whispered.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and six boys lept out. They were dressed in Spartan armor and had probably some of the deadliest weapons created.

One held a shield lined with spikes and a sword in-cased in flame. Another held a chain mace in one hand and an electric war ax in the other. The third had a dual ended sword, both ends gleaming with poison. The forth wielded a crossbow with a deadly variety of bolts. The next only had a spear but the head seemed to be made of molten rock. The final warrior had twin blades with glowing runes down the side, similar to Pulsar's minus the chains.

The warrior with the shield lept forward only to be thrown back by a blow from Angels war hammer. Four blades collided as Pulsar and the final warrior fought. I was trying to keep the dual-ended-sword-warrior-guy at bay, dodging the flying poison.

The other three charged the hunters. Artemis fought the guy with the spear while Thalia, Phoebe, and four other hunters fought the one with the ax and mace. The remaining shot at the crossbow warrior and he returned fire.

I ducked as my foe swung his weapon in a 360 spin. I swung an uppercut with Riptide only to have it deflected. I realized that these guys were trained, the looks of Pulsar and Angel revealed that they were extremely well trained.

Pulsar was wide eyed in surprise and Angel was gaping with every blow exchanged between her and her foe. I didn't dare risk checking on Artemis and the hunters for fear of being struck by the poisoned weapon.

I lunged forward and managed to give a kick in chest without getting struck. I noticed Angel being forced back because her hammer only kept the shield at bay, not the burning sword.

Pulsar on the other hand seemed to be a living death **(Excuse the pun.)**. Every time he landed even the slightest cut it would make his foe scream in pain for reasons unknown.

I rolled to the left as the dual-ended sword slammed into the ground, spraying green liquid into the air. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I ducked as the weapon was thrust towards my neck.

Somehow I managed to catch one end of the blade between my swords and I swung my leg out to trip him. My enemy was thrown to the floor and I quickly kicked the weapon away.

Holding my sword's at his neck I checked on the others. Pulsar's enemy was unconscious and eagle-spread on the floor. Angel's was suffering a severe headache and stomachache. Artemis' had five arrows through his chest and looked ready to die. Thalia's was having spasms from an overdose of electricity. And the crossbow guy was trying to slowly walk away.

Pulsar walked up to my opponent and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Tell us who you are and what you're doing or I start killing your little buddies." Pulsar hissed.

The guy spat in Pulsar's face. Throwing the guy to the ground, Pulsar grabbed one of his swords and threw it at the guy crawling away. It impaled him in the chest and the guy fell, dead.

"I'm not playing, ugly." he growled at the guy again "Who are you and what do you want?"

The guy, who had been staring at his dead friend in shock, shook his head in defiance. Pulsar walked over to the person who looked ready to die and sheared his head clean off.

Pulsar looked back at the now shaking enemy. "Going to answer?" he asked.

The person quickly nodded and began to answer "I-I am R-Ryan. I-I am a r-rebirth of one of the th-three hu-hun-hundred, who fought against the P-Persians. We were taught the R-Roman ways and t-told to c-c-capture the g-goddess A-A-Ar-Artemis to hold as a h-hostage. P-please don't h-hurt me."

I frowned and looked up at the guardian of Hades. He looked deep in thought. What did he mean, rebirth of the three hundred? And what was with the whole, capturing Artemis and using her as a hostage?

I shook my head. It hurt to much to think about it, with all the missing puzzle pieces. Angel muttered something about Pulsar frying too many braincells before slamming her hammer into her foes face. I winced as the head exploded. She then proceeded to do the same to Pulsar's enemy.

Artemis walked up to her guardian and began to speak with her in whispers, but with my sensitive hearing I heard every word.

"What do they have to gain by holding me hostage?"

"What reason did Atlas have for holding you hostage?"

"Good point. But what about the three hundred, how did they rise?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Quasar to look into it later."

"Thank you."

The two stopped talking when Pulsar grabbed Ryan by the collar. "Okay ugly, I got three questions. Answer one wrong I slice your head off. Answer two wrong and I'll burn you at a stake. Answer all of them wrong and I put you in the guardian's torture chamber. Got it?"

Ryan nodded and Pulsar continued "Question one: Where are the other three hundreds?"  
"At a base. I don't know where?"

"Number two: Where did you get your weapons?"

"From our boss."

"Number three: Who's your boss?"

"I don't know."

Pulsar nodded and grinned. "Congratulations. You were doing fine until you told me that little white lie. You do know who your boss is. I can tell it by the look in your eyes. So you answered one wrong. Just great."

Pulsar threw Ryan to the ground and swung his blade in an arc. Ryan's head rolled a few feet from his body. Pulsar glanced at Thalia's foe and shot a blast of energy from his palm. It slammed into the spasming warrior and burnt him to a crisp.

Pulsar turned and walked up to his cousin. "Complete Perseus' training. Zodiac, Wolverine, and I will hunt down this 'boss'."

Angel nodded "Good luck."

Pulsar nodded before raising a hand. His tent instantly packed itself up, shrunk, and flew into his hand. He nodded at the hunters, Artemis, and I before he disappeared in a flash of darkness.

"Where's he gone?" a hunter who looked about fourteen with pale skin, silvery-white eyes and black hair.

"To hunt down the boss. If anyone can find him then it's those three. They have a nickname: The torturous trio." Angel smiled "Now off to bed, Percy. I'm starting training with you tomorrow."

I nodded and headed towards my tent. The hunters did the same. Artemis and Angel stayed outside.

I wondered where Pulsar, Zodiac, and Wolverine were headed. Then I closed my eyes and waited for Morpheus to claim me.

**DREAM!**

I was in a forest, three cloaked figures had set up camp. A small fire signaled that it was night. One of the figures carried a bow. An arrow was laid across the string, aimed at the entrance to the camp.

"When will he awaken?" a figure carrying a dagger asked.

"Soon, and we must be fast. The last time he was freed was total chaos. We need to destroy the root to kill the plant." The man with the bow answered.

"I agree. Fast and furious is our best shot. If he rises then the mortals will have the equivalent of an apocalypse, the gods of a bio-nuclear war, and the guardians an actual war. We need to kill him now, while he is still weak. Then we can worry about the other threats." the centre figure spoke.

I got a feeling of deja'vu. It was similar to the dream I had when the second titan war was about to kick off.

The the dream faded, and I was plunged into darkness!

**Thanks for all the great reviews and OC's. Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I will try to update faster now. Adios! Goodbye! And whatever goodbye is in all the other languages!**


End file.
